30 Minutes
by SarahSenior04
Summary: In 30 minutes,can Hermione change her life?H/Hr!


Disclaimer:I own nothing.HP belongs to JK Rowling,the song "30 Minutes" belongs to t.A.T.u. and even the premise at heart belongs to Scully. Title:30 Minutes Author:SarahSenior04 Category: (ff.net)BooksHarry Potter Genre:Romance Summary:In 30 minutes,can Hermione change her life? Challenge:Answer to Scully's '30 Minutes' challenge on portkey.org.Here are the terms: 1.30 minutes till someone's wedding.  
  
2. Must end in H/Hr. Minor ship pairings are allowed.  
  
3. Any Rating  
  
4. Some one must say "Don't marry him/her" (or something along those lines.)  
  
5. Must, Must, Must contain these lyrics. Other Ships: Ron/Hermione ::blegh:: Ron/?(You have to read to find out)  
  
Hermione wringed her hands as she stood in front of the mirror. She had a little more than half an hour before she was to be married.She had finally shooed away Ginny,Lavender,and Parvati,her bridesmaids.All their fussing had paid off though,she did look amazing.Her dress was simple.It was a white,one-shoulder,toga-looking dress with embroidery on the edges of the sleeve and going down to the bottom of the dress.(A/N:Think J-Lo's 2003 Oscar dress but white))Her nearly waist-length hair was curled and part of it was up in a twist, a white ribbon running itself through her hair. She sighed and began to pace the room. She supposed it was normal to have these second thoughts, but it still felt funny to her.  
  
~Out of sight  
  
Out of mind~  
  
Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud tapping coming from her 2nd floor window.She turned and saw one of her best friends staring at her on a broom.At least,used to be best friend.She ran over and opened the window and he flew in.  
  
"Harry,what are you doing here?"  
  
"I.I had to see you"  
  
"Why?Why now?I'm getting married in thirty minutes!"Hermione said spitefully.  
  
"I know that's why I had to come.I'm in love with you"  
  
Hermione stood shocked for a moment at the man before her.The man she had been in love with from her fourth year until her graduation.  
  
"Great time to say something,Harry.I.I can't deal with this right now"  
  
"You.don't love me?"asked Harry  
  
Hermione stood for a moment,conflicting with herself before lowering her head.  
  
"No" She little more than whispered  
  
"Hermione,you can't marry him"  
  
"Please go Harry"Hermione said,turning from him  
  
Harry sighed,mounted his broom,and zoomed out of the room.  
  
Hermione collapsed onto the couch I the room and held her head in her hands,thinking about the one day that had led to this moment.That one day nearly four years ago..  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Granger,Hermione" Professor McGonagall said.Loud applause rung out from the audience.The loudest,by far being the horde of Weasley's on their feet cheering.Today the dream team was graduating Hogwarts after seven years.Hermione accepted her parchment of certification and took her seat again betweeen Harry and Ron.She had been the first of them to receive hers and Harry and Ron punched her playfully on her arms.When the ceremony ended Hermione hugged her parents and the Weasley's and said goodbye to her classmates and professors.With the large volume of people in the Great Hall it was stifling,Hermione got Harry's attention and the two met outside in the courtyard.  
  
"Sorry,it was just.." Hermione began  
  
"Too many people?"Harry finished for her  
  
Hermione laughed "Exactly"  
  
The two friends sat on the lone bench,quietly looking at the stars,lost in their own thoughts.Hermione sat up a bit finally and pulled together her courage.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah,'Mione?"  
  
"I.have something to tell you" Hermione took a deep breath and began. "I've been accepted to Salem University,in America"  
  
"Are you going to go?"asked Harry  
  
"I think so"  
  
"America's far away"  
  
"Yeah"Hermione looked into Harry's emerald orbs and melted in front of him.Though he didn't know it,she had been in love with him since her 4th year.She never let on but as the years went by it got stronger,almost to the point where she couldn't stand it.That was the real reason why she was going to America.She thought if she got some distance between herself and Harry it would be easier to get rid of her feelings.She continued to stare at Harry when he did the last thing she thought he would.He slipped his strong arm around her waist,pulled her closer,and kissed her.Hermione stood schocked for a moment,but quickly threw her arms around Harry's neck and returned the kiss.The two continued the mind blowing kiss until the need for oxygen threatened to consume them.Hermione pulled away and stared at Harry for a moment.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I.I love you.I have since 4th year"  
  
Harry looked shocked and then stood up and walked to the end of the courtyard.After that kiss,this was not the response she had expected.  
  
"Hermione.I."  
  
"What is it Harry?"  
  
"I can't love you"  
  
After that Harry had said something about hunting down the rest of the death eaters(they had defeated Voldemort a month prior) and had left the courtyard,giving Hermione free reign to let her tears pour down her face.She continued to cry until she heard a worried voice.  
  
"Hermione?"Ron's voice called  
  
(A/N:Sorry,I just can't write R/Hr,it's impossible)  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
And so,Harry had left to Merlin knows where,Hermione went to Salem,and Ron was drafted as the Salem Sphinxes new keeper.They eventually grew closer until one day,they became a couple.Two years later they decided to get married and here they were now.Hermione was perfectly content to marry Ron.Ron was sweet,dependable,and loving.Anything any girl could want.Then Harry had to show up again.//Bastard// Hermione thought.Now all her previously buried feelings had come back to the surface full force.  
  
~Out of time  
  
To decide~  
  
Hermione looked up when she heard the door open.Ginny's head popped through the opening.  
  
"'Mione,it's time" Out of any of Hermione's friends,Ginny had definitely changed the most.Her hair was almost to her shoulders and was a dark burgundy red,almost brown.She was tall,and her almost dangerously skinny body had been filled out by the few extra pounds left after the birth of her daughter.The youngest Weasley had also been the first to marry,marrying her husband Draco Malfoy three months after her graduation.Hermione sighed and stood.She had made her decision.She had planned to marry Ron Weasley and that was exactly what she was going to do.She picked up her small boquet of blood-red roses and followed Ginny out the door.  
  
The music started and the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle.Lavender first with Dean Thomas,Parvati with Seamus Finnigan,and finally Ginny with the Best Man,Draco.Anyone who had not been around since Ginny's marriage would have thought Draco as Best Man absurd,but the two had actually become friends in the last three years.Everyone stood and looked to the door as the music changed and Hermione began to walk through the door.Everyone oohed and awwed quietly as Hermione made her way up the aisle.She reached the front and kissed her father on the cheek before he handed her over to Ron.Ron smiled sweetly at her and the two stood in front of Dumbledore,the officiator of the ceremony.  
  
"Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.One of my most brilliant students ever and one of my most troublesome."Dumbledore began,interrupted by a round of chuckles. "It is my honor and privilige to see you two commit yourselves to each other today.Surrounded by your family and friends,you have come here today to pledge yourselves to one another.Marriage is not something to be gone into lightly,here you promise to be honest and faithful to each other for the rest of your lives.Do you,Hermione Granger,take Ronald Weasley,as your lawfully wedded husband,to have and hold,in sickness and in health,for richer or for poorer,until death do you part?"  
  
~Can we fly?  
  
Do I stay?  
  
We could lose  
  
We could fail~  
  
Hermione stood silent for a moment,she looked to the back of the church and in the shadows she saw Harry,staring right at her.Could she run with Harry,leave behind her solid,stable relationship with Ron for him?She turned back forcefully and looked at Ron.She inclined her head towards Dumbledore.  
  
"I.I do"  
  
Dumbledore then turned to Ron.  
  
"Do you,Ronald Weasley,take Hermione Granger as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold,in sickness and in health,for richer or for poorer,until death do you part?"  
  
Ron looked back to where Hermione had been staring and saw Harry in the shadows as well,his head hanging down in defeat.He had always known Hermione's heart had belonged to him.He had taught himself to believe that Hermione could learn to love him.And that he could learn to love Hermione.  
  
"I don't"  
  
Gasps were heard through the room and Hermione looked up at him,shocked.Ron leaned down and kissed Hermione on the cheek,then whispered in her ear.  
  
"Got to him"  
  
Hermione looked up at him with watery eyes and threw her arms around Ron's neck.  
  
"You are the greatest friend I could ever ask for Ron Weasley"said Hermione.She pulled out of his embrace and smiled at him "Now you go make that girl happy"Ron stood open mouthed for a moment,then smiled.  
  
"I will"  
  
"Hey,maybe next time we can have a joint wedding?"Hermione joked  
  
Ron chuckled "Yeah" He then grabbed Hermione's hand and faced the mumbling crowd.  
  
"Slight change of plans.It seems there isn't going to be a wedding today"Ron said.Hermione looked to Harry,where he stood in the back, shocked.She turned to Ron and kissed him on the cheek.She handed her boquet to Ginny and everyone watched as she ran to the back of the church.  
  
"Harry!"She yelled as she jumped into his arms.Lavender and Parvati looked shocked while Ginny was grinning like a madwoman.  
  
Hermione grabbed the back of Harry's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss.He held her around her waist and kissed her back with just as much fervor.  
  
"I love you too.I still do"Hermione said when she pulled out of the kiss.Harry just smiled and kissed her back.It's amazing how much can change in 30 minutes.  
  
~ 30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
  
30 minutes,to alter our lives  
  
30 minutes,to make up my mind  
  
30 minutes,to finally decide  
  
30 minutes,to whisper your name  
  
30 minutes,to shoulder the blame  
  
30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies  
  
30 minutes,to finally decide~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~(A/N:Anyone interested in what happened to our ickle Ronniekins?)  
  
After some of the commotion died down and most people had left the church for home,Ron walked out through the main doors of the church and walked down the long steps.He was about halfway down when he noticed a petite girl standing underneath a tree.Her long black hair cascaded down her shoulders and covered her face.She wore a knee-length black skirt and a white halter top.Ron smiled and walked over to the girl.Before she got a good look at him he had captured her lips in a kiss.The book she had been reading was forgotten on the ground as she melted into the kiss.When they finally broke it he propped his head on her foreheard,staring into her ice blue eyes.  
  
"So,I take it the wedding's off?"She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Definitely.Unless I can get Hermione off Harry.Forgive me?"  
  
"I think you'll have to convince me"she purred seductively  
  
"You are most definitely trouble,Pansy Parkinson"  
  
"But that's why you love me"She said,pulling him into another kiss.  
  
The End!  
  
Haha,how many peeps thought it was Cho?Ugh,Ron may not be my favorite character but I wouldn't subject him to being in love with an evil, slutty,Death Eater (breath,Sarah) Sorry,if you can't tell I've got an anti- Cho streak,but what H/Hr shipper doesn't?Well,please R/R!Oh,and anyone reading this on fanfiction.net,my laptop has broked-ed so I can't get to my new chapter of TFATK,but I promise I will get it up as soon as I can get it to stay on for more than five seconds! 


End file.
